


Hotel

by devilfromwest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilfromwest/pseuds/devilfromwest
Summary: A hunter's life is not what is seems, when you fall in love with the devil.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This story came out to my head last night. No shame.

You weren’t sure of how much time it passed. A hunter’s life is complicated and rushed. You didn’t have time to think about what you really would like to do, like getting a family or a job. But the truth is, since you met the Winchesters, you never stopped fighting at their side. They were family. And Cass too. 

It made sense: “Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business”. 

When the fight with Michael from AU happened, you traveled to that universe with them and Gabriel. And that’s when your life changed. You met the famous being. Lucifer. The Devil. The Lightbringer. Morningstar. Of course, you had heard about him a lot. The things he did to them, especially Sam. But you couldn’t deny it anymore, could you? You had a soft spot for the Devil. During that battle, he proved his value and indeed tried to change. He kept improving himself, you began to look at him differently, in a way no one dared to. You saw an angel, capable of love, hell he wanted to be loved. He was so misunderstood, that it aches deep in your soul. When Michael attacked him, he coughed blood and he stood there defending the rift so it wouldn’t go away for all the people kept on passing through. The unexpected moment when Gabe sacrificed himself, you heard Dean “Gabe no!”, and Lucifer…well he was crying. He loved his brother, that was a bond you could never understand because you didn’t have any brothers. When it was time for you to pass through, you watched Sam ditching on him “How did you think this was going to end?”, you yell to the younger Winchester claiming “If he isn’t going with us, I’m staying with him.”   
The looks on their faces were epic, and Lucifer’s too. His gaze was intense, leaving you breathless. And this was the beginning.   
After the battle, things were calm, no sign of another storm coming soon, you decided to change your room at the bunker and make some cleaning and when Lucifer surprised you, he was stuttering, words were failing on him, when simple and profound words fell from the Devil’s lips “I love you Y/N, please accept me”. You didn’t even blink for a sec, you ran to his arms and a kiss is exchanged between you both. “I love you Lucifer, I accept you, as you are, I want to be yours, forever.”   
Your relationship started slowly, but with time he was proving to be the best boyfriend you ever had. Lucifer would come and help you on hunts, he would bring you breakfast every day in bed or cook for you, invite you to have a meal at a restaurant, a rock concert, a movie night that ended with sex… But when the Winchesters discovered, it was the sixth month anniversary of your relationship with Luci, he appeared in your room to take you out to on a surprise, but Dean came and freak out, because well he is the Devil. You know how it ends. Dean will never change his opinion. It hurt your feelings knowing your almost brother, will never accept your boyfriend, even knowing you were truly happy. He demanded Lucifer to never show up at the bunker again, or he would kill him. Days until you gained the courage to speak to Dean again, frustration building up. You were at your bed, tears forming in your eyes, missing your archangel so bad, when your cellphone vibrates. An unknown message saying to meet with him at a Hotel. Lucifer learned how to use a cellphone just to keep in touch with you. Your secret. You felt bad about lying to the Winchesters, but you couldn’t stop being in love with Lucifer, he was everything you ever wanted, his smell and cool touch was intoxicated to you, you felt drawn to him, you wanted more, always more. It became a habit; you started to meet at that fancy hotel. It had a vintage touch, the headboard was made of red velvet, walls red, everything red. 70’s inspired.

“It suits your beautiful glowing red eyes” 

It was your HEAVEN and HELL. Your safe space. You dream about this hotel being your home. You felt safe with him and comfortable in this bedroom, like your comfort zone. It was where you fomented your relationship, committed all the sins, whispered all the dirty and kinky things, shared intimacy, silk on silk, hair pulling, backs arching, names echoing from your lips, dreams come true. They never suspected a thing. This was the fourteen-time you came to the infamous bedroom. You were wearing a red satin dress, giving your breasts space to breathe and your knees showing. A flap of wings announced his arrival.

\- Luci, I was waiting for you. – He looks at you smirking. You knew he approved a little too much of your clothing.

\- Oh Y/N, you know how to make me weak. 

\- Yeah Lucifer…come here… - You grab his beige jacket pushing him to you as your back faces the red wall near the old television. Your hands travel to his waist and you feel his ass. His cool left-hand touches your knee elevating your leg around his waist. The archangel hand lifts your chin and you trade a passionate gaze. His forked tongue showing as he licks his bottom lip. Your breathing starts to become heavy. All of him was a massive turn on for you.

\- What shall I do with my human? – Jumping to his lap, his hands meet your buttocks, holding you. Your whisper meets his ear.

\- I want you to fuck me hard, now.

\- Eager…aren’t you? – His forked tongue touches your sensitive spot on your neck, leaving a red mark. Sometimes you don’t know how you managed to cover all the marks the archangel leaves on your body. A moan escapes your lips when he bites harshly. Your nails hold his hem at the end of the jacket and find their way to his skin. He was cold to the touch, but his skin was soft, like his feathers. Yeah, that’s right. You managed to touch his wings at the second time you made love, oh the sounds that escaped from Lucifer’s mouth made you weak, wet, and desperate. The wings of an angel were sensitive, intimate. Lucifer never has been touched there, so you started to groom his wings, learning all the special spots about him, that make him vulnerable and hard. Your nails tearing his skin, making some blood as his skin shivers, he grunts and slams his hips against you. 

\- Lucifer…

\- Don’t tease me, baby girl. – His lips meet yours hungrily and the both of your tongues fight for dominance. You smirk against his lips as you capture his tongue and suck it slowly, while your right-hand pulls his blond locks, and the left makes its way where the wings were formed. He was a moaning mess by now, the Devil was loud in bed, and that made you love him even more. You blink your eye towards him, satisfied with your current position. He makes that devilish expression that you loved. – Learning from the best, ha? 

\- You bet. - You take his jacket, your legs still curled to him on his lap. When the beige jacket is on the floor, his hands meet the wall near your face making intense eye contact, your hands start to strip his white tee, feeling his abs, nails touching smoothly his skin, you feel his nipples and you come closer feeling them on your mouth as you suck, he grunts by the odd feeling. 

\- You like to live dangerously huh Y/N? – You smile against his chest and you finish to take his tee off his torso. His hands grab your cheeks and he kisses you, your hands hold his back as your bodies moved intensively as his hands this time start to strip your red satin dress. You were completely naked. – Hum…no underwear underneath. Such dirty dirty girl… - As his lips whisper to your ear, you let out a loud moan. You bite his neck, collarbone as your hands massage his chest, and stop at his back. 

\- Wings? 

\- Close your eyes. – When you open you see his big astonishing white wings. He kisses you desperately while your hands groomed his wings, they didn’t need much care, since you started to do it almost every day. But you wanted to touch all of him. And he loved it. You were lost in between kisses and tongue fighting when you realize Lucifer was a moaning mess at your mercy. The little grunts escaping his throat made your folds wet, you needed friction, so you rubbish your pussy against his hard erection, still clothed. You could tell he was hard, ready for you, maybe he was feeling a little trap on his clothes, his cock needed to be released. Your hands continue to touch in between feathers, pulling some, when Lucifer stopped kissing you, an orgasm leaving his mouth. – Mmhhh Y/N…bed now. – You stand now in front of him, your feet meeting the fluff carpet on the floor, when you grab his pants and start to take it, facing his black underwear, his tip showing a bit at the beginning of the hem, you see his precum. Your hands meet his fine ass, going under his fabric, slowly stripping the archangel. He grunts feeling freedom. He looks at you hungry, kisses you deeply, while you hug each other, boom, you were on the bed with him above you, feeling his weight crushing your body. His cool skin and his cock touching you. It was too much.

\- Lucifer please…I need you. – His forked tongue captures your nipples, opening his mouth to suck using his bisected tongue, while one hand massages the other breast, he used the other arm to create support, above your head. You take advantage, by reaching his cock, feeling his precum, you use it to stroke him, making his cock slippery and tasty for you. 

\- Y/N…you’re making me so aroused.

\- Yeah? This feels good? – Your strokes are fast now, and you make pressure on his tip, he releases his glowing red eyes, you know how bad he wanted to be in control now, but you love to take care of him. Moans, grunts, rambles, pants…the Devil was dominated, and you knew exactly what you needed for him to go crazy. – You want me to suck you? – By the time your words are pronounced, Lucifer changes positions by laying down on the mattress. You look at him, knowing he was yours. You touch yourself with one hand, not handling the fact you are a pool down there, he grunts looking at you. – Touch me Luci… - His cool fingers found your clit, while your hands work on his cock. Massaging and making pressure on his length, you come closer mouth aligned to his cock, you open your mouth, warm air touching his tip, making Lucifer's fingers work fast on you. You go deep on him, taking all of him in your mouth. He was big and thick, and his salty precum tasted good. Mouth thrusting as your right hand occupied the rest that doesn’t fit on your mouth, stroking him and your other hand reaching his balls, cupping them carefully, you knew he was sensitive in those parts.

\- Ahh fuck Y/N, I’m going to fuck the hell out of you. – Three fingers go deep on you, the sounds of your silk against his fingers, the sounds coming from the Devil, echoes of pleasure eradiating the room, and it was just the beginning. You could tell Lucifer was teased enough, your lips leave his tip making a sound, his body hisses, and moves. His cock released a lot of fluids. – Look at that…look at what you done to me…tsk tsk…- With one snap of fingers you were underneath of him again. – Hope you’re ready for me baby girl, I’m not going to be gentle. – He blinks his eye. 

\- I don’t want you to. – Your legs go above his waist, aligning his cock to your entrance, moving slowly, teasing him once again. 

\- The things you do to me…I love it. – He goes down. Electric shocks surround your body, he feels good deep inside of you. 

\- LUCIFER! – He thrust deep, reaching your spot. You knew he wasn’t going to be gentle. His cock gets out and with another slam, he is inside of you again. – Teasing, now aren’t we? 

\- You asked for it. – His thrusts become erratic and fast, you close your eyes feeling him, his mouth touching your neck, giving small kisses, panting. You move your body along with his, craving your nails along his skin, sometimes he would slow down, and then he would become faster and raw. You scream his name, thousand times…and another thousand times more. 

\- Aff Lucifer…Lucifer…fuck…Lucifer. – It was music to his ears. You changed positions, now doggy style, you let your torso fall and touch the mattress as you angle your ass to him. You hear a smack against your skin. 

\- You’re going to be a good girl for me now. – You weren’t sure of what he was about to do when you feel his forked tongue meeting your wet and messy folds. Your arms were extended and your face in between, you move slowly to allow some friction against his tongue, his fingers stimulating your clit, harsh and cool hand grabbing your thighs. 

\- Hum…Luci…don’t stop…- The sounds of him licking you, leaving you panting loud, knowing the Devil’s forked tongue made wonders to you. His tongue is fast and reaches your spot inside, fluids start to come out, you squirt a bit on his tongue.

\- You taste so well. Hum…- His hand smacks your ass again. And again. Again. You count ten slaps. Your screams left Lucifer with no other option than to fuck you hard again. His cock enters you, not in a gentle way, you stay in your position, knowing the archangel wanted to dominate you now, in his own way. He slams hard, no mercy, your hands meet his at your ass, grabbing him, giving impulse you never break eye contact with him, he was beautiful and hot at your eyes. His spiked and bed hair sex was a massive turn on for you, as well as his toned body. You couldn’t breathe, it was too much. When Lucifer started to build an in-human pace a loud scream echoes the room. Oh, you weren’t going to be able to walk the next morning. 

\- Fuck…Devil…- His smirk was a sign he wasn’t slowing down. 

\- I’m so close Y/N…feels so good…

\- You feel so good inside of me, Luci…- His movements become sloppy and he over hit your sensitive spot, you give in by squirting on his cock, a big O leaving your body and his name left your lips with a loud – LUCIFER. 

\- Mhhmmm Y/N…- He hisses when it became too much, never stopping, his hips slamming against yours, his cock releases his seed inside of you, your name falling from his cold lips. His forked tongue showing. Bastard, even at the end teasing as usual. His thrusts soften, making sure all of his fluids were out. His breathing was heavy. It was hot. Still inside of you, he falls against your back, his beard touching your delicate skin. 

\- Luci…this was…perfect. I love you. 

\- Stay with me please…I don’t want you to go. – Usually, your excuses to the Winchesters, were a quick case of salt and burn, a movie night with Charlie or Donna, but with time you were running out of options. But you had to always come home, for they don’t suspect a thing. You were about to answer your boyfriend when you both frightening by hearing a huge knock and slam at the door of the suite. Your heart races, the Winchesters found your Heaven. – I’m going. 

\- I’m going too. – He dresses his white tee, underwear, and you put his beige jacket, since you didn’t have too much to wear, and your other clothes were far away in the bathroom. When Luci opens the door, there was an old couple with an angry expression on their faces. 

\- Can we help you? 

\- Look I don’t know what kind of kink you have, but screaming the Devil’s name…have a little respect for the rest of the hosts. This is a hotel, not some crappy motel, am I right? – The old man was dressed like a Sunday’s mass type of people. You couldn’t control the big laugh that escaped your lips. Feeling like playing around you face the old man.

\- Listen, Lucifer is his name ok? We are so in love; we can’t help it. The sex is good, rough…

\- What kind of parent gives a birth name Lucifer to a child? God have mercy on your soul. – He holds the cross he is carrying on his necklace, making the sign of a prayer. 

\- God, I’m afraid. – Lucifer releases his red eyes. The couple freak out, screaming and running away through the corridors.

\- He is the Devil! He is the Devil! – You both laugh hard at this event; you close the door and listen to a big slam of the door next to yours. Knowing the old couple left the hotel. 

\- Baby…I’m afraid after this we can’t stay at this hotel. 

\- Y/N…come here. – He hugs you, and you feel him nervous. You face him feeling protected. – This can’t continue, we love each other, I already told Cass about you and me. He supports us. It hurts when you go away, I want to embrace you while you sleep, I want to make part of your life, it’s not fair. 

\- Luci, I feel the same, but you are part of my life. – You hold his hands – Soulmates, remember? – He kisses you. 

\- Come live with me, please. I finally managed to found a home, Cass has been helping me. I’ve been helping him in Heaven with the angels. Now it’s safe. I don’t care about Heaven or Hell, I just care about being with you, and free from all of that apocalypse bullshit. – Tears of emotion start building in your eyes. He kneels at your feet. A silver ring, almost like the color of his wings emerges from his hand. That angel mojo. – Do you accept me? Be mine forever? – You clean the tears from your eyes. 

\- Oh Lucifer, yes. Yes! – The ring meets your finger, symbolizing that you were together. – Hey, you need one too. – He chuckles. 

\- Don’t worry about it. – He snaps and a ring-like his but bigger appears. – The ring was made of grace and it's magical. 

\- So, Lucifer…with this ring I accept you as my archangel and husband. It sucks I didn’t have any vows prepared, huh? – He smiles and kisses you passionately. 

\- I love you so much Y/N. Let’s go home? – You grab his hands and he teleports you to the bunker, when you pack your stuff, you wrote a letter to them. Telling everything. They were welcomed to your new home when they would feel ready. You leave it at the table in the kitchen.  
And that magical ring, was indeed magical because you stopped aging. You and the archangel Lucifer were together forever.


End file.
